List of Characters
Here is a list of the characters who have appeared in Team Stupendous Z: Heroes Team Stupendous * Carey Dawson-Tremaine/Peacemaker (Brian Lodge): A purple-eyed boy with rocky brown hair who moved from his birthplace of Dallas, Texas to the city of Rockville due to his birth father getting a job as a teacher in Abraham Lincoln High. He is the leader of Team Stupendous who will do anything with his friends to stop criminals from ruining their and other people’s day plans. As Peacemaker, he has the power to hug enemies using spiritual arms which paralyze them and he has the ability to change hearts. His other powers are temporary Atlantic powers and sometimes the ability to see ghosts with the help of a watch, and his finishing move is called the “power of love”. His vehicle is the Peace Car. * Lauren Stevenson/Primarina (Fumi Hiraka): A green-eyed girl with black hair who is shy when she is really active which means she wants to do something fun. She started out without friends until Carey befriended and later developed a crush on her when he first moved to Rockville and attended Abraham Lincoln High. She is Team Stupendous’ only main female member. As Primarina, she is much skilled at ballet than in the daytime, and she has the ability to use her favorite dance moves as attacks. However, she does have flirtations due to her beauty, which she uses to charm male enemies sometimes, and her finishing move is called the “graceful swan”. Her vehicle is the Gliding Dancer. * Kyle Myers/Ballkid (Daniel Kenneth Richardson): A yellow-eyed boy with brown hair who is a nervous kid by day, but braver by night. He used to be bullied until Carey comorted him when he first attended Abraham Lincoln High, and soon, he, Carey, and Lauren became best friends. As it implies, this young athlete will do anything to brave his fears when it comes to daring rescue missions and action-packed fun. As Ballkid, he has the ability to change his suit when it comes to using different ball sports as powers as his name goes, and his finishing move is called the “strikeout”. His vehicle is the Sports-Mobile. * Adam Jones/Punkguy (Eddy Curtis II): An orange-eyed boy with brown hair who is rivals with Carey most of the time. Despite this, he is friends with him, Lauren, and Kyle, and his rivalry with Carey developed in the episode “Peacemaker’s Got Your Back!”. However, he joined Team Stupendous for helping Peacemaker, Primarina, and Ballkid stop Spider Queen from stealing a huge vase from the museum’s gemstone exhibit. As Punkguy, he has the ability to rock on by using his weapon, his electric guitar, which shows that he is a musician, even in the day, and his finishing move is called the “ending riff”. His vehicle is the Yellow Submarine. Honorary Members * Zachary Stu McCarthy/Nutboy (Lewis Erickson): * Pauline Kete/Miss Fashion (Stacy Emily Jones): * William T. Brooks/The Nerd (Louis Swanson): * Bridgette Steward/Faerie (Hanna Flores): * Millie Jones/Spectra (Madison Conte): * Chamo Leon (Robert Wesley): * Thomas O’Donnell/Raccoon (Benjamin LeBlanc): Former Members * Musashi Makoshi/Musashi (Kenneth Lee): * Jake Jones/Rocker Boy/Metal Man (Daniel Guzman): * Desmond Connors/Firefly (Owen Nyguen): Criminals (with their good daytime identities) Main Villains * Bruno Jose Rodriguez/Gideon (Eric Williamson): A mad scientist who drives a mobile laboratory throughout Rockville by night. This crazed boy is bent on nothing less than imagination domination. However, in An Unlikely Friendship! and other episodes, he is shown to have an unlikely friendship with Carey/Peacemaker. His weapons are various inventions in which he uses or tries to use on Team Stupendous, and he has a robot he calls “Robo-Toad” as a companion. However, his smarts are no match for Team Stupendous. In the daytime, he is sweet and polite to Carey, Lauren, Kyle, and Adam, and his daytime name is BJ Rodriguez. * Raymond Makoshi/Nintoku (Peyton Marx): A mysterious ninja who is almost never involved in actual fighting. Most of the time, he relies on his henchmen, who are called “Red Ninjas”, to do his dirty work. His goal is to be good at everything due to boasting about being the best, and makes sure his Red Ninjas step in line and let him lead the way on missions to take the greatest assets in Rockville, mostly the Team Stupendous Headquarters. In the day, he is shown to be Japanese-American, he has an interest of watching Japanese ninja movies, and his brother is shown to be a former Team Stupendous member. He is also friends with Carey, Lauren, Kyle, and Adam, and his daytime name is Ray Makoshi. * Former President CinderBarney (David Borne): * Kim Jones/Dark Neko (Brianna Emiliano): * Michael Lewis, Andy Wang, and Fiona Hamilton/Wolfie, Ama, and Mozart the Wolf Gang (Forevermore): A group of werewolf kids whose names resemble the composer Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. To transform, these kids look into the moon at night, and their motive is to take over Rockville, people’s vehicles including Team Stupendous’, and anything else they fancy. They even cause trouble throughout the city by marking their territory and creating dens like most wolves do, but they’re even no match for a Team Stupendous. By day, they are students like Carey, Lauren, Kyle, and Adam, and their daytime names are Michael Lewis, Andy Wang, and Fiona Hamilton respectively. Other Villains Male Villains * Moonlight Mask Group: * White Lotus Ninja Clan: * Dylan Sanders/Armadylan (Lee Erickson): An armadillo-like villain with the main goal to wreck on stuff and other crimes. In Armadylan’s Revenge!, it’s shown that he was a former Team Stupendous member, who was kicked out by Rocker Boy, Musashi, and an unnamed female Team Stupendous member for his recklessness. He has the abilities of an armadillo, such as rolling into a ball. However, in the day, he is no longer friends with Rocker Boy and Musashi’s daytime selves, but a teasing friend to Carey, Lauren, Kyle, and Adam sometimes, and his daytime name is Dylan Sanders. Female Villains * Maria Reynolds/Night-Maria (Elisabeth Johnson-Jones): * Mia Henderson/Edina (Maya Davis): * Minaya the sea witch (Paula Radcliffe): * Yvonne Lee/Starrina (Katie Dobrik): * Snowy Frost (Danielle Wayans): * Josie O’Hara/Thundra (Natalie Allen): * Cora Rhodes/Lady Glamour (Monica Hoffman): Reformed Villains * Emma Diane Lee/Spider Queen (Amy Thomas): A (former) thief whose (former) goal is to steal from people for herself, but will throw a terrible tantrum if she doesn’t get her way. Her only sidekicks are spider moths, which were turned to human fairies in Moth Mania!, her vehicle is the Spider Board which she takes to the skies on, and her weapon is the Arachnimagnet, which she uses to control things and even catch them. However, in the episode Spider Queen, Spider Queen, What Do You Choose?, she reformed because she chose to help Team Stupendous defend Rockville of children’s imaginations from Gideon, Nintoku, and Damien’s true plan. In the day and even the night, she is sweet, helpful, and nice to Team Stupendous, and her daytime name is Emma Lee. * Captain Lunaris Moony (Jasmine Dugmore): * Bella Dawn/Dark Orchid (Abby Spade): Nighttime Rivals * Jackson Frost (Nicholas Riley): * Sara Wilson/Mysteria (Christina Harris): * Bentley Ferrari/Lunar Devil (Ed Floyd): * Anti-Heroes * Quinn Parker/Miss Masquerade (Yolanda Parker): * Damien Hawke/Memorizer (Himself): * ALH Students * Raymond Erickson (Timothy Duncan): * Kelly Torres (Sofia Watson): * Julie DeFonta (Rachel Leroy-Rhodes): * Phillip Richards (Nathan Stinson): * Lee Blake-Chin (Niwat Uhcakip): * Gabriel Owens (Donovan Layden): * Carey Green (Hayden Holt): * Jennifer ‘Krymson’ Brown (Summer Lee): * Patricia Stewart (Maria Stevenson): * Timothy Booker (Denzel Russo): * Mikaela Lawman (Callie Soon-Chunk): * Duncan ‘Kane’ Blue (Ike Allen): * Bob Satsuphan (Steven Ha): * Jeffery ‘Boy in Black’ Edison (Owen ‘Brick’ Jacobs): * Andy Thomas (Joseph Peterson): * Dean Samuel Salter (Aaron Derek Carter): * Joshua White (Isaac Thompson): * Ian Ashley Timothy Billy Sanderson (Peter Patton): * Elsa Slikk (Ellie Riona): * Robert Kyd (Gary Swanson): * Coulson ( * Skye Ming ( Birthstone Children * Garnet (Kyle Clayton): A dark-red haired boy who made his appearance in the Season 11 episode Primarina’s First Garnet Drake Ride!, this boy appears on January to celebrate birthdays in that month. He has the ability to change into different colors, changing his hair color, and protect anyone from having nightmares. In that episode, he is the owner of a garnet drake in which Lauren is trying to learn how to ride. That is until at night, Gideon plans to kidnap it, so Primarina helps Garnet save it. * Amethyst (Mal Alton): A purple-haired girl who appeared in the Season 11 episode The Perfect Amethyst!, this girl appears on February to celebrate its birthdays. In that episode, she befriends and helps Lauren/Primarina find the perfect amethyst in time for Pauline’s birthday, but Spider Queen gets jealous and tries to beat them to it first to steal it. Luckily, the girls work together to find it before she does. * Aquamarine (Jayde Wright): A teal-haired girl who appeared in the Season 14 episode Daydreamin’ Aquamarine!, this girl appears in March to celebrate birthdays in that time. In that episode, Team Stupendous recruits her to help stop CinderBarney when he plans to get back in the Black Tower while poor, kidnap dreamers, and close down the Daydreamers’ Society by his own order. * Diamond (Ivan ‘Thorn’ Hansen): A white-haired boy who made his appearance in the Season 11 episode A Diamond For My Birthday!, this boy appears on April to celebrate its birthdays. In that episode, he helps Carey/Peacemaker get a diamond he was scheduled to receive on his birthday back from Spider Queen who wants to keep it for herself. * Emerald (Ebenezer Jackson): A green-haired boy who * Alexandrite (Cleo McLean): A bluish mossy green-haired girl by day, and a dark red-haired girl at night who * Pearl (Jessica McCloud): A white-haired girl who made her appearance in the Season 12 episode Where Runs Pearl, the Pure-Hearted Girl!, this girl appears beside her sister Alexandrite on June to celebrate its birthdays. In that episode, she is invited to Kyle’s birthday party near a lake full of lotuses with Spider Queen planning to crash the party by stealing all the lotuses from the lake. Luckily, Pearl and Team Stupendous were there to stop her before she could keep them to treasure. * Ruby (Sasha Anderson): A red-haired girl who made her appearance in the Season 13 episode Wicked Worries of the East!, this girl appears on July to celebrate its birthdays. In that episode, Kyle/Ballkid gets help from her when he stuck in a decision between going to his older brother’s barbecue party or going to Rockville’s Fourth of July Firework Special with his friends Carey and Lauren. She says she will help him bring the barbecue party to the Firework Special, but first, he will have to help her stop Spider Wueen from taking a precious ruby necklace with her. * Peridot (Jaidee Thanakrit-Sherman): * Spinel (Amber Young): * Sapphire (Isabelle Simpson): * Tourmaline (Libby Burnett): * Opal (Vivian Ball): * Topaz (Joseph Gibson): * Citrine (Evie Morgan): * Zircon (Miles Lombardi): * Tanzinite (Tobias Cummings): * Turquoise (Callie Schumer): Other Characters Category:Characters